1000 Ways To Die
by CJ-Spade
Summary: meet,kill,repeat. full summary inside.


1000 Ways To Die TFA style – Summary:

If you haven't seen the show on spike… 1000 ways to die is all the unlikely ways to die whether it be falling asleep in an oven to pepper spray dissolving your large intestine. Anyhoo, imma going to do this Transformers animated style. **AND ****I'M GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!!!** Now, there are some rules…

It can't be shown in the show, such as Prowl and Blurr's deaths (though unlikely as they be…)

HOWEVER, any character utilized in the show or not, as long as we can find a pic from the tfa artist is fair game, this includes Prowl, Blurr, and Starscream.

It has to be at least in the unlikely category No they fell of a cliff, got stabbed, etc. (unless 'getting stabbed' means 'impaled by a Decepticon logo imprinter. It's all about details…)

Just because some one say killed Prime doesn't mean he can't be killed again in a similar manner, as long as it's jazzed up some (this is no Jazz pun nor a hint)

NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (except exceptions that apply). Sorry guys but we can't have a whole 3 chapters about this strange murderer. Like the show it has to be short sweet and too the point… what I'm saying here is you can have 'that one guy who killed [bot name here]' not 'Stargrill, the seeker who defied his faction to become a mass murder of universal proportions! *confetti*'

It must have a clever name. Like if Sentinel blew up while fueling up "Gas-hole" see? Easy.

Yes, any 'hints' depicted in this 'the rules' that you don't see below can be used.

as hard as this may seem I'm going to try to keep it at a T rating. But as far as I'm concerned that just means no cyber-sex. Rip out all the spark chambers you like :)

if you want to submit anything my account allows anonymous reviews which is the only way I'll ideas at the time (the review part) just be known I'll put credit where credit is due, that means if it is anonymous the name you put down is what I put down, capiche?

in case you didn't already know, all will be written in 1000 ways to die format which includes:

First has location and date.

Introduces person (in this order: Name,job/age,flaws/fatal mistake)

Introduces what will do them in

Death/expert's analysis (here or at F)

(It would show it but in this case read) read about them screaming, etc.

Death/expert's analysis

Comment on death.

Experts can be preceptor, wheelie, ratchet, etc. just as long as they know what their talking about.

Our 'victims' can be at any point in their life.

GET MORBID AND HAVE FUN!!!!! This is just for fun in a morbid sense of the word. So please no one flame someone just cuz you're a screamer fan, Blurr fan, etc.

Since I can only think of 1 right now this will be the example. Poor Cliffjumper…

**Dissolved Problems** (Cliffjumper)

Date: September 14, 2XXX

Location: Cybertron Command

Service Desk 14-2

Meet Cliffjumper. An average mech who joined the Elite Guard and runs the service desk just outside the office of the head of Intel. Life was good. He got paid well, had a roof over his head, and no problems were headed his way.

It was slow at the office one day. Longarm Prime had just asked him to dispose of a 'sensitive material'. And since he was back in his office, Cliffjumper figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a quick stasis nap, little did he know that would be his last. The 'sensitive material' had accidentally caught on a fuel line and broke it open.

Perceptor: the incinerators in Cybertron command run on a special fuel designed to not only fuel the fire but since it has a methane base it would also disinigrate the remains to keep the incinerator clean. However to do this it must either be at a very high temperature or prolonged exposure. The armor on each bot has been designed to withstand this kind of gases. However the inner parts do not have this kind of protection. So should a bot have prolonged exposure to this gas they would disinigrate from the inside out.

Within 5 cycles Cliffjumper woke cough out dust. The gas was bleeding out of the unclosed door of the incinerator. When he closed it, it was too late. The gas was already flowing through the air, into his vents. He was filled to the brim with the gas. In 5 more cycles he'd be nothing but a shell.

---------

I know my name for it sux, hey this was just an example! If you think you could do better than hit that little review button and give me your idea! Please don't get offended if you don't see yours right away. I might be saving it because there was too many of one character or I'm reserving it for a character special in which case the chapter would have a name. Sooooo, DON"T JUST SIT THERE IDLING!!!! GET TO KILLING ALREADY!

Note: sometimes I'll feature them complaining/absorbing/going WTF??? About how they died at the end of the story.


End file.
